Say A Little Prayer For You
by cathedrals
Summary: It takes exactly one look out of the car window to decide that she hates the place.   It's all cute little houses, with cute little gardens, surrounded by cute little trees. It makes her want to puke.


**Title:** Say A Little Prayer For You**  
Show**: Crossover, Gossip Girl / Glee  
**Character**: Georgina, Quinn  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Gossip Girl/Glee related.  
**Spoiler**: Season 1 for both shows.

**Summary**: You never know who you'll meet at church camp.

::

It takes exactly one look out of the car window to decide that she hates the place. It's all cute little houses, with cute little gardens, surrounded by cute little trees. It makes her want to puke.

The guy who shows her her room, is full of motivation lines and fake smiles, his voice too quite and a little too sweet to be true, because apparently being loud is frowned upon around here.  
He leaves her in a room that reminds her of the hospital they looked her after her second overdose, there are two beds and two nightstand. One with dozens of pictures on them, one empty, waiting for her. There is one window and one drawer.

Everything is white. White walls, white sheets, white curtains. She feels like she might disappear.

But the worst part is the silence. Georgina doesn't like silence, silence leaves too much room to think. She needs to feel life, needs to make sure it's still there. In the middle of attention, high on pills and drinks, on music and guys, that is how she likes it. Emptiness has always been her worst enemy.

::

Quinn shows up while she is busy lying on her beds, not thinking about home, because who is she kidding? Long strands of her dark hair covering her face, hiding her eyes like a curtain.

The other girl, her roommate apparently, stays in the doorway and watches her for a while.

"I'm Quinn", her voice is warm and soft "you're Georgina, right? Paul told me you were coming."

She shortly wonders who the hell Paul is, and then decides he must have been the guy who showed her her room. She pushes her hair out of her face to take a closer look at Quinn.

The girl sitting next to her reminds her of Serena, but that doesn't count for much, because everything reminds her of Serena these days.

So Quinn has blonde curls, long legs and curves, no big deal. She dresses more like Blair anyway, she even wears a headband, Georgina tries very hard not to roll her eyes.

There is a cross hanging on a chain around the blonde's neck, just great, so she's stuck in a room with someone who actually wants to be here. Fucking fantastic.

She just turns around, hides her face in her pillow and ignores Quinn for the rest of the day.

::

It turns out that the whole thing is even worse than she expected, there is bible circle, and choir, and a bunch of group therapy sessions.

Georgina swears if she hears _you're a good person_ or _god loves you_ one more time she'll throw something.

::

Quinn turns out to be even crazier than Georgina expected, not only is she always polite and nice, but she really seem to enjoy their lessons. "If you pray for forgiveness," the blonde tells her "god will show you the way."

So maybe she looks like a perfect mixture of Serena and Blair, but even Blair isn't _that_ delusional.

"I'm not sorry for anything." Is Georgina's only reply, because she isn't, they all had it coming. "And anyway, it's not like anyone is listening you're all just doing a great job of talking to yourselves."

"Don't talk like that," Quinn replies "it's disrespectful." It's the only time she sees Quinn upset, so she makes a habit out of teasing her, even remembers old episodes of Gilmore Girls and starts calling her Marry.

::

Her roommate doesn't give up that easily though, she just keeps on talking, doesn't even wait for a reply and ignores her sarcastic remarks.

She tells her about a sister, who married a good Christian business man, and had good Christian babies. _Cliché much?_ About her singing club. _Show tunes, seriously?_ _How lame can one be? _About how she used to be a cheerleader, and about a boy named Finn, who used to be the perfect boyfriend. So more Blair than Serena, Georgina decides.

The more she learns about Quinn, the more she wonders what the blonde is doing at a place like this. Because this place is for misfits, for lost causes, for people like Georgina.

Quinn is already the perfect Christian girl, why would she need her brain washed?

"This place is for earning forgiveness and becoming a good person," is the answer she gets when she finally asks.  
So what did you do, Quinn? The question lays on the tip of her tongue, but her roommate is already out the door, because, god forbid, they'd be late for bible lesson.

::

This will be her project, Georgina decides that night. A challenge, something to keep her sane. She'll find out about Quinn's secret. Georgina loves secrets, secrets equal power. And she loves power as well.

It's like a game. She learned long ago that everything is a game. Serena loved her games, and role play is only for the most talented, Pete didn't deserve to play anymore, because he forgot that _game over_ is always around the corner. Now, playing Sarah was easy, almost boring, but the audience was great. This will be more like a puzzle. Georgina starts to put the pieces together.

::

A corner piece is that Quinn always talks about the past.

_When my sister and I were still home..._

_Back when I was a cheerleader..._

_While Finn and I dated we would..._

It's never now wither her, it seems like everything has been lost. If Georgina still had a heart, she would feel sorry.

::

The second clue are Quinn's parents. Girls like her tend to be their parents darlings, sweet angels, perfect little girls. But the blonde never talks about her parents.

There are many pictures Quinn's nightstand, a few of her and her club, one of a bunch of cheerleaders, one with the boy who's name is Finn, taken at some kind of school dance. But not even one of her family. Her mom calls once a week, but they never talk for long and Quinn is always in a bad mood after she hangs up.

::

The puzzle is almost complete now, there is only one piece missing, and Georgina knows where to find it. She will solve Quinn Fabrey, knows that there is one photograph missing from her nightstand. One that Quinn carries with her wherever she goes. One that she watches at night before she falls asleep.

She waits until her roommate is finally asleep, sneaks out of bed across the room. The tiles feel cold against her bare feet as she moves Quinn's pillow carefully, makes sure not to wake her.

It's even better than she thought.

The picture shows Quinn, but not the Quinn she knows, because the Quinn in the picture has sweaty hair, wears a hospital gown and holds a tiny baby in her arms. Looks like the Virgin Queen is the guiltiest of them all. Again, how cliché can you be?

::

But somehow the victory tastes empty. Because her roommate gets to go home tomorrow, her vacation is over.

But no one comes to pick up Georgina, no group of friends who hug her, not even a mother with a disapproving look on her face.

"You know," Quinn says before she leaves "if you stay long enough you might start to enjoy it."

The only thing that Georgina ever prays for, is that Quinn is wrong. Well, it looks like there is nobody listening.

::

-fin.


End file.
